Fishing For Love
by lightfairy287
Summary: Aradren finds his lover, Hesperia, a Troll Shaman, bathing in the Grizzly Hills River while fishing. He takes her for his own, a memory they’ll never forget.


The water was cool against the Troll's light blue skin as she stepped into the river. A small waterfall flowed down the tall cliff above. She shivered happily as her second foot reached the shallow water. Making her way into the cool pool of water, her naked body stiffened as the water hits her bare belly. Letting out a deep sigh, she then plunges the rest of her slender body into the depths of the water. In moment's time, she reemerged, her fiery red hair slicked back. She wrung the water from her hair and sighed in a refreshed tone. She takes a handful of water and washes her slender, yet, muscular arms with the clean, chilly water. Next, she washes her full breasts, cupping her hands on both of them and massages them gently. With her eyes closed she draws her head back towards the sky and smiles.

Feeling her nipples start to harden from the crisp water, she gently rubs them between her first finger and thumb. Feeling shocks of pleasure run down her spine, she takes her right hand and submerges it underwater to feel her tender folds. The other hand, feeling her lovely soft breasts moves up towards her neck, feeling every curve, every crevice. Rubbing her two fingers on her clit, she moans tenderly into the calm breeze in the Grizzly Hills. Slowly, she slips her fingers into her soft folds and feels the ridges of her pussy against her sensitive fingers. She rubs her clit with her thumb and thrusts her fingers in and out of her submerged womanhood. Faster, her pulsating hand went, into her sensitive hole. Her thumb rubbing her hardened clit hastily. She moans loudly as she reaches her climax but another hand reaches down below her depths and pushes her hand away.

She frantically whips around, her hair smacking the unknown figure's face. A Tauren.

"Wha-? How did you find me here, Aradren?" She quickly asks the grey bull.

"Oh my dear Hesperia, I've been watching you this whole time since I was fishing across the river," He points to the Northeast down the river's end which grew into yet another waterfall into the logging camp below.

"Why did you stop me?" She asks with a whimper.

"I didn't want you to have too much fun now," Aradren smirks at his love.

"Then why don't you help me out of this water and find a pleasant place to finish the job?"

"Why not do it right here?" The Tauren thrusts his large fingers into the Troll's small pussy.

Hesperia gasps and leans against the Tauren's soft fur. His prominent muscles against her slender back as his free hand grips her shoulder with a controlling force. His large hand submerged in the water thrusts up into her hole with brute force. Her body lifts up from the water and she moans lustily into the frigid air. The Tauren smiles as his cock hardens in his mail armor to her pleasurable whimpers. He slides his wet hand out of the Troll's soaking wet pussy and unhooks his leather belt. His armor slides down into the water and his manhood bounces out of his undergarments.

"Ahh, you want this?" Aradren huskily asks Hesperia.

"Oh, I want it every day," Hesperia moans to the Tauren.

"But first..." Aradren grins and lifts Hesperia up and out of the water with ease.

He takes the slender Troll and lays her face-down on the rocky shore. Her luscious, glistening ass vulnerable to whatever the Tauren wished.

Aradren kneels down, his cock bobbing with excitement and spreads both of his Trolless' bottom-cheeks to reveal his most prized possession. He fingers her ass hole with his meaty hand and grins as Hesperia's body squirms in a pleasurable response. Aradren's finger slowly slides into her hole and his love sends out a muffled moan into the pebbles. He slides it back out and thrusts back in with force a second time. The Troll screams in pleasure as her love pleases her with his enormous hand, penetrating the depths of her soaking wet bottom.

Aradren, knowing that she is ready, takes his large cock in his hand and thrusts it into her tight ass hole. Hesperia groans with pleasure as his thrusts become quick and forceful. She loves the feeling of his large hands on her waist, holding her with a gentle grip. His thrusts become gentle and caring as he bends over her back and kisses her curves.

Hesperia sighs with a loving tone, "Mmmnn, keep going, love..."

Aradren grunts in response and straightens his back. He starts to thrust harder and faster like before. Both of their bodies slapping together in a lustful tone. Groans and grunts echo through the trees in the dense forest. Feeling his cock swell with a climax urging, Aradren thrusts deeper and pumps in and out of Hesperia's tender ass. Hesperia's moans become louder and louder with every pounding thrust of her lover's swelling cock. Aradren's body goes rigid with pleasure flowing through every vein in his muscular body, he expels his seed into his lover's gaping ass and groans loudly.

Hesperia turns her head with a loving smile on her face and looks at her grey Tauren lover, "You are so amazing, Aradren..."

Aradren peers back at his Trolless, "Oh? I'm not finished with you until every inch of your body is pleasured."

"This is why I love you so much..." Hesperia grins with pleasure at Aradren in response.

"Turn over on your back," Aradren orders as his slowly slides his spent, softening cock out of his lover's tight hole.

Nodding with a smile, Hesperia turns over on the pebbles. Welts are seen on her breasts, stomach, and legs from the prolonged session from before. She looks up at Aradren as he bends over her small body. He kisses her beautiful lips and tickles her tongue with his. He smiles and moves his kiss to her neck, her chest, and then to her soft mounds. He grabs them with his hands and softly kneads them. Hesperia whimpers softly in response and places her hand on top of his head. His head leans down into her breasts and lightly flicks her nipples with his tongue before sucking on each. His hand twists and pinches one of her sensitive nipples while the other is moistened by his hot breath and long tongue.

He moves his tongue down her belly to her moist folds of her dripping pussy. Hesperia spreads her legs in response, pulling her legs close with her knees pointing towards the tree-covered sky to give her love more room to pleasure her. She moans lustfully as the Tauren's hot breath seeps into her pussy before he licks her slit with his long tongue. Aradren's eyes look up at his love as she squirms about in response to his touch. He grins and slips his tongue deep into her hole. At that moment, both of his hands reach her full breasts and tease her hard nipples. Hesperia sighs in complete and utter delight. Placing her hands upon Aradren's head again, she presses his face deeper into her folds. Aradren groans as her own lusty perfume fills his nostrils. He breathes heavily, taking in all of her body and closes his eyes as his tongue laps up and down her folds. He then draws back and licks his lips to taste her wetness before plunging his fingers into her core. Hesperia gasps as both of his large fingers fill her. She squirms from side to side, moving the small river's pebbles all around her, thrusting her hips along with Aradren's pulsing hand. With one hand twisting her nipple, the other inside her tight pussy, Aradren moves his heads towards her sopping wet folds and licks her lonely swelling clit with his eager tongue. Hesperia feels jolts of pleasure reach her core as her vulva contracts against his thrusting hand. It was long since she felt her body feel electrified with every part of her body being stimulated. With each thrust of Aradren's hand, every twist of her nipple, every lick of her clit, she becomes aroused even more. With a lusty moan, she reaches her climactic point and releases her juices all over her lover's hand, convulsing under his grip. Aradren keeps his pace until she convulses again, feeling the inside of her pussy expand and contract with her release.

"Nmm, oh... Yes..." She compliments Aradren with his treatment.

Aradren smirks and enters her with his hard cock without warning. She gasps and her eyes widen in pleasurable shock.

"I know you have been wanting this from the start," Aradren grunts as he thrusts into her wet folds.

Hesperia groans, "Nuhh... Yes, oh yes. I want you, I need you, Aradren."

"Then you shall have me," Aradren replies and thrusts deeper and harder into his love's core.

Hesperia gasps deeply and moans with every thrust Aradren gives. Feeling his cock slide in and out of her pussy excites her and she smiles gleefully at Aradren. He takes her muscular legs and leans them on each side of his shoulders so he has a deeper penetration. Feeling that, Hesperia groans with sexual delight. Aradren stares straight into Hesperia's eyes and whispers "I love you" to her as he slowly slides his manhood out of her. She gives him a questioning glance before he pounds his meaty flesh back into her and out again slowly, and forcefully thrusts back into her weeping folds. Hesperia gasps in socked delight as his thrusts become long and irregular, keeping her guessing when every thrust comes.

Aradren pulls out, "On your knees."

She clambers to her knees and Aradren's fingers slide in her creamy pussy, spreading her folds before pulling his hand away to enter her once more. Hesperia gasps as his cock hits the back of her gaping hole. She thrusts her hips into his and their pleasure heightens. Both rocking back and forth in sexual heat, grunts expel from Aradren's chest as he slams his hard, meaty cock into Hesperia's tightening pussy. Quickening his pace, he holds Hesperia in place as he slams himself into her making her cry in pleasure. Her breasts, dripping moisture from the river-water and her own sweat, bounce with each thrust. With each thrust, Aradren gets closer to climax. Grabbing Hesperia's ass, he spreads her cheeks and shoves both of his fingers into her tight orifice, doubling her pleasure before he comes. Unable to prop herself up, Hesperia collapses onto the river's edge in heated pleasure from Aradren's strong thrusts to his fingers penetrating her firm ass. Aradren growls as he gives his last thrust into his love's tight hole, expelling his fluid. His body goes limp on top of Hesperia leaving his cock still inside her contracting hole.

Hesperia groans in sweet pleasure, "Ohh god... That was amazing.."

Aradren lifts his head from her back and smiles, "It was..."


End file.
